


Between Sokka, Shots, and a Perfect Halloween

by rollingawaves



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Drinking, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, There's a little drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingawaves/pseuds/rollingawaves
Summary: Sokka loves Halloween, so much so that it takes up the third spot on the "Things Sokka Loves" list. He adores it so much that he doesn't mind working at Specter Halloween on the night of his sacred holiday, and he especially loves it when the guy he has been hardcore crushing on comes crashing into the store 15 minutes before close. So the reiterate the point: Sokka really loves Halloween.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Between Sokka, Shots, and a Perfect Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! First, if you even clicked to read this incredibly out-of-season story, thank you so much. I actually did write this all the way back in October in the attempt to post it on Halloween, but obviously, that did not happen. Low and behold almost 4 months later I stumbled upon it, re-read it, and decided there's no time like the present to post. I can't say I've written a full story in YEARS so please enjoy whatever mush I managed to type into my word processor. Thanks again and see you soon :)

There were only three things in Sokka’s life that he loved more than Halloween. The first, being his friends, of course. He wasn’t some kind of sociopath who would hold a trivial holiday higher than the only people who loved him unconditionally, although sometimes it was a close tie. The second, his boomerang, and the third… well that one was a bit more complicated to get into. Normally Halloween would actually hold the third spot in the ‘Things Sokka Loves’ category, but that all changed about five hours back.

  
You see, saying Sokka "loved" Halloween wouldn't even begin to scratch the surface of the truth. Sokka really loved Halloween. He loved the fact that you could get free candy no matter what age you were. He loved that people of all shapes and sizes dressed up as the things they adored for one night, and he especially loved that on this very special night the college students of the world unanimously decided to get shit-faced. To reiterate the point: Sokka absolutely fucking loved Halloween. In fact, he adored the holiday so much that when a flyer to work at a Specter Halloween blew past his feet, he chased after it for a good two minutes, then promptly applied. Even when his boss informed him that he would have to work on his cherished holiday, he still managed to crack his signature goofy grin because there was no place he’d rather be on Halloween than pigeon-holed between Fortnite costumes and barely functioning animatronics. And when the man that Sokka had secretly been hardcore crushing on in his Ethics class came crashing through their front doors only fifteen minutes before close, Sokka gleefully sighed to himself:

  
“I love Halloween.”

  
The dashing classmate, his name was Zuko for the record, swung his head right and left before landing his piercing golden eyes on Sokka and making a beeline for the man. Normally a scene like this would play out pretty passionately in a movie, Sokka thought. The reveal of the romantic lead was supposed to have soft light, glittering skin, maybe the dulcet tones of Céline Dion. Specter Halloween only offered harsh fluorescents and a running CD of the only five Halloween songs ever made. Not to mention, Zuko’s clenched fists and tense demeanor made Sokka wonder briefly if he was about to get punched in the face. He ran through his list of people who he had probably offended enough to deserve a beating, but this guy was nowhere on it. By the time the other man had made it to the counter, Sokka was positive he had never wronged the beautiful man, but he still tensed up in case of impact.

  
“Hi, I uh-need a costume.” Zuko quickly averted his eyes from Sokka’s, seemingly embarrassed by his request. The shift took Sokka by surprise and he ogled the man up and down while he looked away. Deep amber eyes, long dark silky hair, porcelain skin, tall, muscular. Sokka had to stop his mind from wandering any farther before things would get even stiffer than they already were. After all, this was still a customer in crisis!

  
“Well buddy, it seems you’re in the right place. What can I do you for? A sexy bunny, sexy cop… sexy nurse?” Sokka chuckled at his joke, now attempting to push down the imagery he had planted in his own head. Zuko didn’t seem to get Sokka’s quip. A beautiful idiot… just Sokka’s type.

  
“No... I just need something so I can go to a stupid Halloween party.” He replied dryly. Sokka’s heart crashed into his stomach. The countless times Sokka had interacted with the handsome classmate he would never have guessed that he hated Halloween! Fortunately, Zuko was breathtakingly hot, so Sokka could forgive. He took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the counter. Normally he would just lead people like this to the novelty t-shirt section where they could choose from their selection of “This Is My Costume” or the classic Jack-o-Lantern print. However, Sokka desperately wanted to somehow change this guy’s notion of Halloween, maybe make him fall in love in the meantime. Sokka was saving the holiday in essence. If he could help even one hot person have a fun, safe, potentially sexy Halloween, then his time on this Earth was well spent, even if that meant closing five minutes later than planned. He was a Hallmark hero in his eyes.

  
“So, is there a theme to this party of yours? Or do you have any ideas about what you want to be?” Sokka inquired as he led the man down the adult-size costume aisles.

  
“Nope. I’m just DD’ing for my sister and her friends tonight. All the parties, unfortunately, have costume policies.” Sokka slumped his shoulders in slight defeat, it seemed he was embarking on an almost impossible mission. He flitted about the aisle for a few moments mulling over what the best costume selection for this man would be. It seemed his classmate wanted something simple, a banana suit would be best, but what a waste to put something so shapeless on that body.

  
Sokka began frantically searching through the dusty bags that were left hanging on the barren walls. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man reach up, a hint of pale hip bone popping out from his loose black jeans, Sokka began drooling. The man had pulled down a bag and looked at it with an intense stare. The ‘Blue Spirit’ was a plain black jumpsuit with two plastic dagger-looking things and the gaudiest blue and white mask he had ever seen.

  
“I’ll do this one.” The taller man shrugged as he began walking toward the cash registers. Sokka whipped around the aisle for any costume that wouldn’t just completely hide this Adonis from the world but resigned upon realizing it was closing time. Noticeably somber Sokka rung up the man of his dreams with one of the ugliest costumes he’d ever laid eyes on. Before he could dip anymore into a pit of despair the raspy voice of the man cut through his thoughts.

  
“Hey, Sokka?” Only three times in his life had hearing his name made Sokka’s heart race, and most of those times involved getting scolded by Katara. Sokka looked up from his bagging. He had obviously realized the guy was handsome when sitting across from him in class or working in groups, but with only a few feet of counter separating them Sokka was now able to take in every detail of his face. If he thought he was gorgeous before, Sokka couldn’t even think of words to describe the features that he was seeing. Every angle, every curve, it all seemed to come together in a way that could start wars in Greek epics. Even the scar that covered the left eye seemed to have its own perfect role on his stupid Halloween-hating perfect face.

  
“You remembered my name?” Sokka asked in a low voice. He was trying with every fiber of his being not to lean forward a few inches and touch the ivory skin with his own hands.

  
“Uh, we’re in Ethics 232 together, right?” Zuko leaned his head forward a bit as if to jog Sokka’s memory, but Sokka hadn’t forgotten who Zuko was. This was the very man Sokka had practically stalked one day just to see if he could create a “chance” meet-cute encounter. The person whose name was off-limits in group discussions because of how much he talked about him. The classmate who was on the receiving end of one too many private moments in Sokka’s mind at night. Embarrassed and a bit ashamed Sokka pulled the receipt out of the printer too hard and ripped it in half. He swore under his breath and fumbled around trying to print a new one.

  
“Zuko! Right, I totally didn’t recognize you.” Sokka let out a weak laugh as he watched Zuko’s face morph from confusion to amusement.

  
“Sure… I’d hope you’d recognize me from the time we worked on a project together, had lunch a few times.” Zuko half-heartedly chuckled. A retail smile plastered on his face Sokka begged the spirits to kill him right then and there. In an attempt to recover some face Sokka crossed his arms and leaned over the counter, a certified ‘cool dude’ move on his part. The next move in the book, the casual olive branch:

  
“Well, listen my friend Aang is having a party up on the hill if you wanted to bring you and your sister by. It’s going be full of a bunch of engineers and pre-law students, so it should get pretty wild.” Sokka muttered attempting to appear nonchalant. Much to his delight Zuko nodded at the invitation.

  
“That sounds great actually. Maybe after we make our rounds down at frat row, we will come on up. I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for you.” To emphasize his point Zuko pointed to the eye with the large scar and winked. Sokka didn’t know if he was supposed to laugh or not, his brain chose some horrific facial expression in between. The two, realizing how awkward the atmosphere was, chuckled lightly at each other. It was 10:05, Sokka was supposed to have closed the store five minutes ago, he had to make it to a party in fifty-five minutes, and he had done nothing but make some of the most mortifying conversations with his crush for seven minutes.

  
“Sokka, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me.” Zuko said as he took the plastic bag from Sokka’s hands, “To be honest I’ve been looking for a costume all day and you’re the first person who hasn’t tried to kick me out cause it’s Halloween.” Sokka looked into Zuko’s sharp eyes and found an inviting warmth in them, his heart began to tighten.

  
“No problem dude, it’s my pleasure” Sokka muttered, a voice crack thrown in just to top off his embarrassment.

  
“Um, well I should probably get going, my sister is already two shots in, and I’ve never seen her take more than three in my life.” Zuko chuckled nervously, he stopped and placed a hand on the counter, one finger brushing against Sokka’s knuckles lightly, “But, Sokka, I really hope I’ll see you tonight.” A boyish grin sheepishly made its way across the man’s face as he took his hand back. Sokka couldn’t think much beyond the brief moment of contact but he nodded and quipped back.

  
“I’ll keep my eyes out for your ugly ass mask.” Zuko feigned offense but let out a small laugh that made Sokka’s heart squeeze a bit tighter than it ever had. Following Zuko out the front doors, Sokka gave a half-hearted goodbye before locking the front behind him. Back to the door, Sokka muttered to himself,

  
“I love Halloween.”

  
\- - -

  
As much as Sokka would have loved to prance about the aisles, there simply was no time. Aang’s Halloween Spectacular was about to start in about forty-five minutes and Sokka had a portion of Jell-O shots with his name on them. With Specter Halloween decidedly locked up, it was time for Sokka’s favorite night of the year to truly begin. He swallowed any feelings about his encounter with the man of his dreams and rushed home to shower. Around 10:50 Sokka donned the costume he had been planning for over a year: a Kyoshi Warrior.

  
Carefully painting on his eyeliner, he gave himself one last look in the mirror. This was the moment he looked forward to all year. More than just looking good or pigging out on candy, Halloween was the one day all of his friends got together and left their inhibitions at the door. No need to be thankful, pass around presents, or posture for pictures. Everyone dressed in whatever attire they so wished, got drunk, and sung the night away to cheesy 80’s rock-pop. And maybe, just maybe Sokka would see Zuko again and have enough courage to ask him out, maybe some making out would be involved. Halloween was a blessed night after all.

  
\- - -

  
Aang’s place was on top of a steep hill behind their university. Together with a few other students, they were able to rent the whole house making it the perfect ‘Party Palace’, as it was so lovingly named. By the time Sokka had hauled himself and his longboard up the incline the celebration and libations were well underway. The house was a cacophony of deep bass and loud chatter even from the outside. Upon his arrival, the party seemed to erupt in greeting. He weaved his way through the packed living- room-turned-dancefloor stopping to say the occasional ‘hey man’ or to receive a giant bear hug. At last, he landed in front of the dingy fridge that served as his promise land for the night. Inside sat an unhealthy amount of Jell-O shots with one tray in particular carefully plastic wrapped and adorned with a sticky note that read ‘SOKKA’S SHOTS-KEEP OFF… OR DIE’.

  
Tonight, Sokka was drinking to the wonder of Halloween, and to the fact that Zuko said, and he quoted, ‘I’d like to see you tonight.' He swirled his pinky in the gelatin before tossing the first shot back. Sokka’s mind raced, as usual, with thoughts of Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. What time would he arrive? Would he even bother to show up? Maybe Sokka had said something to change his mind? Then Sokka began thinking about the girls that would probably compliment his ugly ‘Blue Mask’ to try and flirt with him. Before he could stop himself all the horrible scenarios of the night began playing in his head. Sokka running into Zuko after he was too drunk, Sokka running into Zuko kissing some other girl, Sokka running into Zuko but his pants are now gone. He grabbed a blue shot and tossed it back having agitated himself with his imaginary situations. 3 shots later and Sokka was starting to feel buzzed, which meant it was time to find his friends in the mess of bodies packed in the house.

  
Aang’s bedroom was on the far right of the house tucked somewhat into a corner and was washed in calm blue light from the LED’s stuck on the ceiling.

  
“Sokka!” The first to notice his arrival was Toph who was comically dressed as some obscure WWE wrestler. She gave him a tight squeeze before pushing him over to the rest of the gang lounging on the various throw pillows and bean bag chairs Aang had collected over the years.

  
“You find your shots buddy?” Aang asked excitedly. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and pants. Upon noticing Sokka’s confusion over his costume he exclaimed “I’m Mr. Clean!” Sokka chuckled and looked at his sister Katara’s attire who was… was barely in a costume. Katara had decided on a fishnet top and some shorts with some glitter haphazardly stuck to her face. She scoffed at Sokka and replied that she was a mermaid. Sokka muttered ‘hardly’ before getting a hearty punch to the arm. The party seemed to be going smoothly by all accounts. That was until around 12:00 p.m. when the shots had hit Sokka enough to gush about his encounter with Zuko. The group gave a collective groan upon hearing the familiar name.

  
“Come on guys this is a big deal! He said he ‘really wanted to see me tonight!’ and then he brushed my knuckle. What do you think that means?” Sokka was on the edge of Aang’s bed frantically looking at anyone’s face for an answer.

  
“Sokka, I think it means he wants to see you tonight.” Katara sheepishly offered. Sokka slapped his hands over his face and flopped onto his back, attempting to keep the heat that was creeping up his neck from showing.

  
“Isn’t Zuko dating that Mai girl from Pre-Law?” Toph’s words sliced through Sokka’s heart. He bolted back up; the heat now replaced with a sudden wave of ice.

  
“No, I think they broke up a bit ago. They dated in high school I think, but I do see them around each other an awful lot.” Katara added. Aang was the only one who seemed to notice Sokka’s sudden change in demeanor. Even without his makeup on, Sokka was a pale shade of his usually tanned skin.

  
Of course, Zuko would have a girlfriend, Sokka groaned. Of all the ridiculous scenarios his brain came up with it couldn’t have foreseen this one? Besides their few interactions outside of class, Sokka knew little to nothing about his crush. If anything, Sokka was more of a creepy stalker to Zuko than an acquaintance. His mouth tasted dry and metallic as a new kind of dread crept over his body. Zuko had said he wanted to see him tonight, but Sokka took that as an extension of romantic feelings. Zuko probably meant as a friend, and Sokka had all but assaulted the man in his mind.

  
Toph must have taken notice of Sokka’s demise because a tumbler was suddenly pushed into his hands. A while back Sokka had learned the hard way to never take anything made by Toph. Despite her small stature, the girl liked to party, and while her lack of eyesight was the excuse for why she mixed her alcoholic concoctions a bit too strong, she knew what she was doing. For most people, this wouldn’t be an issue as they’d only have a few sips before stopping, but in his inebriated stupor Sokka always took Toph’s mixed drinks as a challenge, and he wouldn’t remember much after that. This time the tumbler held a shockingly green liquid in it. Sokka sniffed the drink reeling back from the pungent smell of vodka.

  
“What did you do to this?” He asked trying to recover from the shock to his senses.

  
“I call it Cactus Juice! It’s half apple soda half vodka. It’s prickly going down.” Sokka was sure it was more like vodka with a dash of soda by the smell of it. As the prophecy foretold a mischievous smile spread across Toph’s face as she asked.

  
“Too chicken to try it?” Already a little tipsy and in a woeful state Sokka took the tumbler from her hands in defiance, and before anyone in the room could stop the inevitable from happening, Sokka had chugged just about the entire drink.

  
The first 30 minutes after the concoction were fine, but around 12:30 all logic and inhibition went out the door. Toph had created a party monster and it was alive. By 12:45 Sokka was undulating on the dance floor to whatever popular dance song was blasting through the speakers. The top half of his costume had come off and his makeup was smeared. Sokka looked like a hot mess, but at least he was having the time of his life. That was until a familiar flash of white and blue caught Sokka’s attention. The room had started to spin a few minutes ago, but Sokka tried with all his might to focus on the figure that had walked past him.

  
The masked party-goer had moved into the kitchen and Sokka began to haphazardly weave his way through the packed crowd on the dance floor. His heart rate picked up as the shapes around him came in and out of focus. Beside the fridge was a tall lean man dressed all in black with the ugliest blue and white mask secured to their face. Even having chugged almost all of Toph’s “Cactus Juice” Sokka could have recognized the costume anywhere.

  
“Zuko?” Sokka tried to coolly call out to the man but what came out was more of a shriek with a voice crack to accompany it. The figure jumped in surprise and quickly looked around for the source of the voice. Sokka, completely forgetting his state of undress, slinked towards Zuko who seemed to retreat against the fridge.

  
“It’s me Sokka!” In a swift motion the man pulled off his mask, the bewildered face was indeed that of Zuko. Sokka slowly came to realize the state of his appearance and frantically began trying to explain. Of course, his slurred speech only caused Zuko’s face to contort further into something of a grimace. Rather than run away Zuko grabbed Sokka by the elbow and dragged him out the backdoor that connected to the kitchen.

  
If the inside of the house was full, the backyard was packed. Despite the creeping winter chill most of the party guests were dressed as scarcely as ever, the alcohol and sheer volume of people creating something of a sauna to keep them warm. Weaving their way through the crowd Zuko sat Sokka down on a small set of stone steps that led down to the driveway. Only a few stragglers were hanging out in the dimly lit area. Most were smoking or… making out. Sokka’s face felt hot.

  
Zuko squatted in front of him unceremoniously. The sudden lack of distance causing said heat to rapidly spread down his neck.

  
“How many fingers and I holding up?” Zuko inquired raising three slender digits just in view of Sokka’s periphery.

  
“Three,” Sokka muttered. Zuko hummed in agreement and plopped next to Sokka on the stair. Zuko was warm, Sokka thought to himself. Sokka was a warm person too, or at least that was the line many people had given him before. Whether it was the cold night air or the Cactus Juice, Sokka scooted closer to the other man to sap some of his warmth. Fortunately, Zuko didn’t flinch or try to back away, but rather he seemed to lean in some himself.

  
“When you said to come to find you at this party, I didn’t expect to see you like this.” Zuko motioned to Sokka’s makeup trying to emphasize his point.

  
“If a short, very brash girl ever offers you a drink, say no.” Sokka snorted. The world had stopped turning a few minutes ago, the brisk autumn air helping to clear Sokka’s head somewhat. Zuko let out a small deep laugh that caused Sokka’s stomach to flip. Despite the lack of conversation between the two Sokka felt like his body had relaxed significantly. He felt buzzy and had to resist every impulse to touch, kiss, or do whatever his mind was thinking of to the other man. After all the two were barely more than friends from class… oh, and Zuko had a girlfriend.

  
“So… where’s Mai?” Sokka grumbled, trying not to let any disdain seep from his tone.

  
“Uh, she’s with Azula and Ty Lee down at frat row.” Zuko must have noticed the look of disdain that had very obviously spread across Sokka’s face, “They’ll call me when they’re done, I wanted to come here, to see you… alone.” Zuko swallowed hard, enough for Sokka to notice, “You know to see you without my psychotic sister here to ruin it.” The tension between the two men was electric. Even breathing was too much as the sound of the rise and fall of each other’s breaths was like rhythmic music. Sokka’s body was on such high alert that every twitch from Zuko’s lean muscles put him in on edge. Even under the influence of the Cactus Juice felt more lucid than he had in his life.

  
As if on the same wavelength both boys took a deep breath and turned to the other. A few words tumbled from both of their mouths, but the proximity of their faces stopped both dead in their tracks. Sokka’s heart was running its own marathon as he searched in the golden eyes that likewise explored his.

  
“Sokka…” Zuko’s voice was breathy, just above a whisper. As if his name was some kind of forbidden word. Sokka didn’t respond, he just leaned in a few centimeters. From this distance, Sokka could see every freckle or could count the individual eyelashes framing Zuko’s eyes. This was very, incredibly dangerous territory.

  
“Zuko, do you know how beautiful you are?” The other man seemed to sputter back at that comment. Not repulsed, but more like no one had ever complimented him like that. The latter became apparent when his typically pale skin became shaded in a deep red. Sokka regained the territory lost by scooting a touch closer, thankful his Kyoshi Warrior costume had a few layers on the bottom to conceal any unsightly body reactions.

  
“Why did you come tonight?” This time Sokka had enough liquid courage to envelope Zuko’s hand in his.

  
“To see you, of course,” Zuko replied trying desperately to conceal his own reactions by shifting uncomfortably.

  
“But why.” That question had been answered long ago when no resistance was met by either man’s advances. The two were practically on top of each at this point, one more movement and what little resolve was left between the two would have been broken if it weren’t for one very dry voice cutting the tension.

  
“Zuko, really?” Both turned towards the trio that now loomed before them. Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula (apparently dressed as Charlie’s Angels) stood in the triangle formation they never seemed to break from. Zuko shot up from his position on the step nearly knocking Sokka backward.

  
“I-uh can explain.” He stumbled but the three girls shrugged him off as if saying ‘don’t bother’ before walking past them into the party. Zuko looked frantically between their retreating figures and the disheveled man he had left on the stone steps. Sokka had enough sense to stop Zuko before he could twist himself into a frenzy.

  
“Zuko you need to go.” Sokka couldn’t look up at the man. The heat that had been so intense only moments ago was now begin replaced by the cold. It felt like an elephant was sitting on Sokka’s chest.

  
“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” With that Zuko bounded up the steps and back into the mass of costumed party-goers. Sokka felt an all too familiar gurgle moving up his throat. He shifted over the edge of the stairs and vomited unceremoniously into the bushes.

  
\---

  
Sokka didn’t wait for Zuko. He instead retreated into the comfort of Aang’s room, which also happened to have the only working lock in the house. He didn’t tell anyone what had happened on the steps of the house, he felt too ashamed. Of course, Zuko would be dating someone, and of course, it would be a girl. Zuko was probably too nice to tell Sokka to back off and he had gotten himself in trouble with the said girl because of it. Any chances of any kind of relationship, platonic or not, were dashed. After some light crying, two glasses of water, and at least one foray back into the party for comfort candy, Sokka had passed out on one of Aang’s bean bags. The night was still young for most of the party-goers, but bigger parties down on frat row had caused the party to clear out. Those who remained were close friends, their DD’s, and the fallen few who were passed out on a comfy surface or emptying their stomachs in any available receptacle.

  
The gang gathered in their respective spots in Aang’s room and put on a cheesy horror film while they waited for Sokka to come to. Around 2:00 p.m. Sokka sat up and chugged yet another glass of water. Bladder full, he carefully walked towards the bathroom but much to his dismay the door was locked. He knocked on it but heard no reply. Sokka tried the doorknob again in case the old door was just stuck, but it most certainly was locked. Sokka began banging on the door, fearful someone had passed out near the toilet. He was only a few slams in when the door swung open suddenly. Sokka, still recovering from the Cactus Juice, was unable to catch himself and fell into the arms of the bathroom attendee. He regained his balance and looked up to apologize only to see the gaudiest mask he had ever sold.

  
“Zuko!” He exclaimed. Sokka couldn’t believe it. He thought that Zuko would have run away by this point. Sokka briefly thanked the spirits for looking down on him so kindly. This was his chance to apologize and try to explain everything that had happened. He looked back up at the masked face but was not met with the same pair of warm golden eyes, but rather sharp and cold ones. Also, it was a girl.

  
“Hey… you’re that tan little thing my brother was practically humping earlier.” Sokka jumped back trying to put two and two together. The woman who had been occupying the bathroom seemed disheveled at best. Her makeup was smeared, her hair was coming out of just about every place she had tried to pin it, and she was barely standing, opting to grip the door frame with white knuckles.

  
“I-uh. Yeah, I met him earlier, uh I mean we are classmates, but. I helped him pick out a costume earlier… that’s why I said earlier.” Sokka stammered, trying his best to lie. The girl cackled taking the mask fully off her head.

  
“This ugly thing! I thought Zuzu was joking when he said he had gotten help, he looked so happy. You’re not blind, are you? Cause then I’d feel bad for laughing.” The girl was scarier than any ghoul or goblin someone could have dreamed up for Halloween. Sokka was just about to sulk away when the familiar voice that had made Sokka’s heart pound all night pierced through the air.

  
“Leave him alone Azula. You’ve done enough damage for one night.” Sokka whipped around and sure enough, the beautiful man who had run away from him only an hour earlier was standing right behind him, now dressed in the same pair of black jeans and hoodie from earlier. Once again Sokka’s heart began to squeeze.

  
Zuko seemed to notice that Sokka wasn’t moving all that much. He grabbed Azula who had opted to slide down in the doorway and stood her up against the wall.

  
“Sokka, I’m going to run my sister home but stay here okay? I’ll be right back. I really need to talk to you.” Sokka nodded, still recovering from the Cactus Juice it wasn’t like he was going anywhere anyway.

  
Sokka decided to sit outside on the front steps while he waited for Zuko. He had purged the rest of the alcohol from his system a few minutes earlier and the brisk new November wind was instilling a clarity only the turn from fall to winter could bring. Sokka was bracing himself for the encounter. He knew what Zuko was going to say. It’s what so many people had said to him once they realized his feelings for them. ‘Our friendship is too important, ‘I didn’t realize you felt that way, sorry if I misled you', or the worst he had to endure, 'that’s disgusting.'

  
The headlights from Zuko’s car appeared down the road, and despite his efforts to remain calm Sokka’s body began to lightly tremble. He had wiped the makeup off his face and changed into plain clothes, but Sokka felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb among the retreating trick-o-treaters. Sokka reminded himself that after the rejection to take a minute before falling for someone again. His heart was tender, and he didn’t know if he could take much more.

  
The car door slammed, and the sound of tentative footsteps grew closer to Sokka. He refused to look up at the other man for fear of feeling any more emotion. Zuko sat next to Sokka on the cold concrete. The two didn’t exchange any words for a moment. Only the pattern of their breathing seemed to be communicating.

  
“Sokka, I…” Zuko began, his voice low and raspy. Sokka couldn’t do it, he shook his head and shot up from the step.

  
“Zuko. I want to say that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause anything between you and Mai, I just… got ahead of myself.” Zuko looked a bit bewildered at Sokka’s sudden apology.

  
“I really want to be good friends Zuko.” Sokka looked into Zuko’s eyes only to be met with wide orbs. Zuko looked like a kicked puppy.

  
“I didn’t realize that’s how you felt,” Zuko muttered. A sudden heat was coming off from the man, Sokka took a step back.

  
“I want to be friends because I like you Zuko, I’d love to have you in my life. I understand if that’s too weird for you after everything today, you can punch me if you want.” Sokka braced his body for impending impact, in the past, it was usually a half-hearted slap across the face, but no such contact came. Instead, Sokka heard a deep, ominous chuckle coming from the man sitting below him. He popped one eye open to observe Zuko. His hands were knotted in his jet-black hair, knuckles turning white. It was the same look you saw most partygoers take on when they were attempting to stop themselves from vomiting, but Zuko was stone-cold sober. A brief thought flashed through Sokka’s mind: Was Zuko so repulsed by the idea of Sokka wanting him in some way that he was trying to keep himself from retching across the front yard? Before Sokka could delve any farther into those thoughts Zuko spoke in a soft, barely audible tone.

  
“I like you too, Sokka, but not as a friend.” Sokka’s heart fully stopped, “I like you because you’re funny and compassionate and because when you talk about ethical issues you always try to put the people first even if it’s a seemingly impossible scenario. I like you because you were kind to me even when I made you stay late at work… on Halloween! I like you because you’re not subtle when you’re trying to flirt with me, or at least when I thought you, we’re flirting. I like you because you’re a fucking tanned Greek god with the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen! Like you’ve seen you’re eyes right? But if there’s one thing I don’t like about you it’s that you are so thick-skulled that you think that I, who from day one has been overtly trying to flirt with you, would want to punch you cause of earlier?” By this point Zuko was standing too, Sokka had never realized how towering of a presence he had. Even though the two were almost matched in height it felt like Zuko was bearing down into Sokka’s soul. They stared into each other motionless, every fiber in Sokka’s being was on end. From this distance, he could feel the heat radiating off the other man, for the umpteenth time that night it took all his self-control not to launch himself forward.

  
“But what about Mai?” Sokka asked breathlessly. Zuko reeled back a moment.

  
“What about Mai…?” Sokka titled his head to the side, his brows furrowed in confusion. Not one brain cell seemed to be firing off between the two.

  
“Mai, your girlfriend, who you ran after because she saw us... humping I think Azula said.” Sokka’s words visibly danced in Zuko’s head as he attempted to process the deranged thought. Sokka watched in amazement as confusion than mortification, and finally, desperation passed over Zuko’s normally stoic face.

  
“Mai isn’t my girlfriend!” He finally squeaked, “She was upset because I ditched them at frat row to come here. She had to haul Azula’s drunk ass up that incline.”

  
“Then why did you run away!”

  
“Cause! I needed a moment, I felt awful having almost kissed you when you were in that state.” It was Sokka’s turn to reel back. Not only had Zuko just confessed to wanting to kiss Sokka, but he had been looking out for Sokka this whole night. His heart danced wildly in his chest.

  
“So… you like, like me?” Sokka was never one for poetry, but Spirits, could he not think of anything a little more romantic? Zuko laughed again, this time visibly relaxing. The laugh was quiet, but it lasted longer than Sokka had expected. He reminded himself to look up some jokes when he got home just so he could hear that laugh a few more times.

  
“Yeah, Sokka, I like, like you.” A small smile broke out over Zuko’s face, “Do you like, like me?” Sokka nodded breathlessly praying that this wasn’t some kind of hallucination brought on by brain damage from Toph’s Cactus Juice. Zuko leaned forward to meet Sokka’s ear and in a hushed gravelly voice asked,

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
That broke any and all of Sokka’s resolve. In a swift motion, Sokka crashed his lips over Zuko’s. They were soft and surprisingly full. Slender warm hands immediately cupped Sokka’s face sending shivers down his entire body. Zuko’s lips began to soften, even more, surer of the action. The two held the kiss for a moment before breaking away, both searching the other’s brilliant eyes for any hesitation or regret. When none was found both moved back together, this time with more desperation as if they were running out of time before the magic of Halloween wore off. Of course, no such thing would happen, but it didn’t matter as the two were a mess of skin, heat, and tongue. It must have been a sight for anyone who might have passed, it certainly was for the three peering down from the living room window.

  
The sudden banging on the glass was the only thing that pulled the two out of their stupor. Sokka noticed a sudden blush take over Zuko’s skin as he looked up at the noise. Sokka followed his eyes to see his three friends in various states of celebration and distress. Katara of course looked mortified while Aang and Toph were jumping around wildly occasionally banging on the glass and giving exaggerated thumbs up and hollers. The two men sunk into themselves slightly upon realizing they had made out in a particularly public place.

  
“Um, maybe we should take this back to my place?” Zuko shyly suggested. Sokka’s mouth went dry. He nodded vigorously and the two began to move towards Zuko’s car. Before they could however Sokka turned around to face out over the hill overlooking the campus and with all of his might he screamed into the night:

  
“I LOVE HALLOWEEN.”

  
\---

  
There were only three things in Sokka’s life that he loved more than Halloween. The first, being his friends, who welcomed Zuko into their group like he had been there all of his life. The second, his boomerang, and the third was his phenomenally intelligent, caring, smoking hot boyfriend Zuko. Normally Halloween would hold the third spot on the ‘Things Sokka Loves’ category, but all thanks to the wonderful holiday there was a new, hopefully permanent, placeholder.


End file.
